Wario Tries to revive Communism
by LinguiniLito
Summary: Wario tries to revive communism with some other pals, however, two girls and their master sense danger from that idea, so they try and stop him and his pals. (18 / ShitFic)


**Wario Tries to Revive Communism**

Wario was just taking a nap when all of a sudden, BOOM! A Giant red meteor falls to the ground!  
Wario: AHHH! DA HELL!

Wario then takes his Super Duper Winchester Golden Super Soaker 4000TM and went outside.  
When Wario notices the meteor he is understandably confused, then 4 guys appear.

A guy with a cigar, a guy who looked like he was made of steel, a guy with a leafy beard, and a black guy, they all also had mustaches.

Cigar Guy: Ow! Da hell boey! I thought this would be easy!  
Steel Guy: Man, Shut up...where are we?

Leafy Guy: Hrmmmm, I don't knowrr, but we prrobabry rand in the rice fields, my home towrrn.

Black guy: Da Hell you mean dude! This aint your shitty house, dumbass!

Leafy Guy: Shut de Hell up, you dumb doofiis!

Black Guy: Do you speak english, or are you a lisp retard!

As the guys argue, they noticed another man, pretty fat, heavy lookin' and he even has a mustache!

Cigar Guy: Heyy, you see that guy over there, he looks like a guy that would prefer missiles over drones!  
Black Guy: Da Hell is a Drone?

Cigar Guy: Ohh sorry, you didn't live long enough to know.

Black Guy: Shut da hell up, ya'll are assholes!

Wario walked up to them.

Wario: Hey! Who are you guys, and why do you have better mustaches than me, and why are you all red? Is this a joke that red M guy put up!?

Steel Guy: Hello, I'm Stalin, Joseph Stalin. The one with the beard is Ho Chi Minh, or Minh. The cigar guy is Fidel Castro, or Castro. Finally, the black guy is Mengistu Haile Mariam, or Mariam, or Black Mariam, but better to call him Mariam.

Wario: Okayyyy, why are you all here though! And why did you wake me up from my fat nap!

Castro: Were very soorry for your nap, not really. But we needed to escape from our former places when our ideology fell, we don't know why it fell, probably those damn piggies!

Everyone chanted and agreed on that fact.

Wario: Well Hot damn, but I don't care, now get off my lawn before I squish you with my fat tummy!  
Mariam: Ok dude, one, you can't squish us, two, our ideology is so great, it'll definitely make you wanna join us!

Wario: hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm, alright, I guess I'll listen…

Stalin: Ok, basically, you ever want to have everyone have the same paycheck and get free stuff? Communism!

Wario: WA! Same Paycheck! Hell no, never in my life!  
Minh: Wrhat about frrree stuff? Arso, we nevearr mentioned the amount they wrourd get forrr therrre paycheck.

Wario then comes to his conclusion.  
Wario: Hmmmmmm, we could make the paychecks only a penny worth, and free stuff, ya know what you got a deal? Plus we all have mustaches, so were good.

They all then sign a contract for all to stick together to try and bring communism to Diamond City, and overthrow any other ideology.

Wario: Alright, lemme show you around here, welcome to Diamond City.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the city, two girls are talking with there master about something secretly special.

Kat: What did you call us for Master?

Master: Kat, Ana, I sense great danger in the city of diamond, something in the future will reign among the city, causing ruckus and destruction around the whole entire island.  
Ana: Oh no! What is it?

Master: A very evil thing that we would promise to keep out of this island, only such little bit is a still here, but we don't care about those, we must keep it out of here though.

Kat: But what? What is it?  
Master:...Communism.  
Kat & Ana were both confused on this new vocabulary they just knew about.  
Kat: M-Master, what is this "communism" thing?

Master: It doesn't matter, all you need to do is just destroy it.

Here are the 4 subjects I need you to take care of.

Kat & Ana looked at the sketches, what seemed to be a big tall guy, a guy with a cigar in his mouth, a guy with bamboo hair, and a dark guy, they are both confused.

Ana: Ok, who is this guy with a burnt burrito in his mouth? And this homeless looking guy.  
Master: It doesn't matter, I just hope these sketches will help, I put my hard work through with just my memory, will you please take them.  
Kat & Ana looked at each other before taking the sketches from there master.

Master: Alright, now get going, go to Diamond City and capture those guys, this is probably your most dangerous journey, but I do hope you're able to make it out and get them, so I can banish them from this planet.  
Kat & Ana: Yes Master! We shall make this journey possible!

The girls then poof off, to Diamond City.

After the girls walked through the city subway for awhile, they noticed something on the TV's outside the Station.

"Do you want a higher paycheck for everyone? Do you prefer Free Stuff rather than paying? Do you want to seize the means on production? Well then come and vote for the Socialist Communist Party! You can get all this stuff for as long as you want once we get into office! Please pick your vote at our website or at this number here…"

Kat & Ana then noticed a guy with a long beard, who looked very similar to the one on the sketch.  
Kat: Maybe this is the guy, after all, they do mention this communism thing? Ana?  
Kat then realizes Ana is gone.  
Kat: Ana? Ana? ANA!?  
After a while walking around, she notices her at a phone, Kat realizes what she is doing and quickly rushes up to her and cut the phone in half midway to the conversation.

Ana: H-Hey! What's the big deal?!

Kat: We can't support these guys, they are our opponents, we must capture them!

"Yes, they are really evil."  
Kat & Ana then turn to see a old man in a suit sitting at the subway bench.  
Kat: who are you?  
Old man: Me? I'm Reagan, Ronald Reagan.  
Ana: Wait, aren't you the guy that ran president up north in the United Sta-

Reagan then shushed the child.  
Reagan: Yes, I'm a former president though, I was originally here for diplomatic relations, but I have a new problem, those damn commies wanting to take over everything, I thought they stopped after 1990!  
Ana: Well they seem to be back at it again, do you seem to hate them too?  
Reagan: Hate them? I despise them! The Only good commie is a dead commie! Or Gorbachev...but they are still an evil empire.  
Kat & Ana get chills down their spines, having a quick thought of what he meant by that before realizing.

Kat: Well Mr. Reagan, do you know where these guys are?

Reagan: Noe, not even a clue, but they are in the city somewhere, probably underground, I have trust in you girls, even if your young.  
Kat & Ana: Thank you, we hope your mission works out too.

Both of them waved goodbye at Reagan, so did Reagan, before they left.

Castro: Ahhh, finally we shall rise from being little peasants to rulers of this Island, and then maybe, the woorld.

Mariam: Yes, this is probably gonna be the best thing in da world!  
Stalin: Now boys, don't expect it to go by so fast, we have to be patient about this.

Minh: Yes, but once we wrait for years, it wirrl be so worrth it.

Wario: YES! World Domination, poor payment, and free stuff! This is so epic!

They all excitingly talk about their predictions for the future when suddenly, someone busts the door down!  
Kat: Not so fast!

Ana: Yeah, Not so fast!

Castro...umm, We don't take autographs.

Ana: We're here to stop you, not talk to you!

Minh...Wrhat?

Kat: We were sent here on a journey to stop you!

The Leaders looked at themselves in disbelief, then suddenly, Kat runs up and kicks the cigar out of Castro's mouth.

Castro: MmmpmpMm, H-Hey, what was dat for?!  
Stalin then gets up from his giant ass chair, and yells "Get Them!"

Ana: Uhh Ana, I think we should get out!  
Kat: No, we made it this far, we can't lose!  
Minh then try to jump the kids but unfortunately, it wasn't very effective, as he didn't have a single leaf nearby.

Kat: Quick! Get'em back!  
Ana then quickly jumped on him, using a net to capture him, tying him up.  
Stalin: Very good, but you still have us to take!

The three quickly run up the 3rd-4th story stairs, Ana & Kat then follow.

Before Ana & Kat could reach them running up the 4th-5th floor stairs, Mariam blocked the way.  
Mariam: You guys are no more, with my communist civil rights, you will be destroyed!

Ana & Kat: Try us!  
*Cue Earthbound battle opening sequence*

(Mariam 4/100)

-Mariam Attacks!

-Kat Used Slash!

-12 damage to Mariam!

-Mariam attacked!

-18 Damage to Kat!  
-Ana Used Jab!  
-SMAAAAAASH! 62 damage to Mariam!

-Mariam used Communist Civil Rights Beam!

-201 mortal damage to Ana!  
-Kat used Sushi Duchi A to Ana!  
-Ana was revived!  
-Mariam used Hypnosis A!  
-It didn't work on Ana!

-It didn't Work on Kat!  
-Ana used Jab!

-22 damage to Mariam!

-Mariam Attacked!  
-Ana dodged quickly!

-Kat used Slash!

-4 damage on Mariam!

-Mariam was caught and turned back to normal!

-YOU WON!  
-Kat got all her HP back!

-Ana got all her HP back!

Ana:...Well...Let's get going!

On the 7th Floor, while running to the 8th Floor, Kat & Ana were caught in a net trap!

Stalin then comes out of the shadow!

Stalin: Well, you two thought you could stop us, defeat us, like you guys were revolts in a country during a revolution, well it didn't work! Not only have you been caught, but our plans of this Island's domination to turn from Stinky Capitalism to Full-Fledge Communism is almost complete, all we need to do is wait for 24 more hours, and I'll make sure you guys will not stop us, by bringing the hammer and sickle down on you!

Stalin then grabs a hammer and a sickle.

Stalin: Prepare to meet your ends!

As Stalin gets closer, the girls start getting scared, eventually crying, realizing there possible end.

Stalin: Hahaha! Crying won't stop me, I've seen way too much of that! Prepare for your demi-.

Before Stalin could finish them off with the hammer and sickle, and his sentence, he then fell from a heart attack, since he had no doctors.

Kat & Ana then stared at the lying corpse for a couple minutes before pulling out there katana's and slicing the net open.

Kat & Ana finally reached the roof of the 10 story building, where they come face-to-face with the cigar man.

Kat: Mr. Cigar Man, please stop what you're doing!

Castro: Itss not Cigar Men, I'm Castro, Fidel Castro!  
Kat: Mr. Castro, please stop what you're doing!

Castro: NO! I must spread the word of communism! I must become the opportunist leader! Fuck those other guys and their stupid ass small braiins! I'm the superior, they're the inferior, and I shall be the ruler of this Island, then the world!  
Unfortunately for Castro, his rant kept him distracted from the net trap, ultimately trapped.

Kat & Ana: YAY! We did it!

As Kat & Ana slowly descend below the building, they netted the other communist scums they forgot to net!

Before they could leave the building, they noticed someone breathing in the closet.  
When they opened, they were met with surprised. It was Wario trying to open a vault!

Ana: M-Mr. Wario, What are you doing here!

Wario: Wah? You didn't notice me standing there?

Kat: Well we thought we saw a 5th guy, but our eyes were on that cigar man-I mean Mr. Castro!

Ana: Sorry Wario, but you need to come with us.

Before they could catch Wario, Wario then jumped out of the window with 10,000 coins in his hands, however when he landed, police were already there and shortly arrested the man!

When they left the building, they were met with cheering by everyone!  
Kat: Wow, I've never seen so much people be happy with us!

Ana: I know!

Suddenly, A young adult quickly walked up to the girls with a camera man behind her.

Reporter: Hello, this is Diamond City News! We are here to interview you "heroes" for saving us from communism! Question, What are you going to do with those guys anyways?

Ana: Secret work, can't tell.

Reporter: What do you think of the ideal of communism?

Kat: We don't really know what communism is, but we think it's bad.

The reporter was oddly confused with these questions, but understand that they were young children not even past elementary.

Reporter: Well, I guess we shall thank you, farewell!

Kat & Ana then waved the reporter goodbye as they go back to the other side of the city again.

After walking for awhile, they finally reach the temple.

Kat: Well master, we got them all, what do we do now?

Master: Well, I shall open thy portal of banishment, and get my friend Reagan here to throw them out!

Kat & Ana were both confused before seeing who Reagan was.

Kat: Hey, that's the guy we met on the subway!

Ana: Yeah!

Reagan: Hello girls, me and your master bumped into each other after my meeting and we decided to talk, I never knew it was you girls that were his young learners!

Master: Yes, after we bumped, our quick hello talk quickly turned into a conversation, next thing you know, we have similar ideologies! We like our ideology, but we hate communism!

Ana: Heh…

After the master opened up the portal of banishment, Reagan gave a little taunt to the commie scums before kicking their asses into the portal.

Kat & Ana: Thank you Reagan!

Reagan: No problem, now if you excuse me, I must get my Eagle Boy over here.  
Reagan then made a whistling noise before A giant American Eagle landed down, Reagan then hopped on it and flew away!

Kat & Ana….OK?  
Master: Now that those scums are gone, we can have biscuit and tea.

Kat & Ana: YAY! Biscuit and Tea!

Kat & Ana then had biscuit & tea with their master that day, while the scums were stuck in the anti-dimension verse, and Wario was being held in jail for 4 months, making Jimmy T. the leader of WarioWare during the time.

End.


End file.
